This invention pertains to a self-venting, self-stopping pouring spout for use when pouring liquid from a supply container into a target container. The pouring spout is of the type where liquid flow is automatically stopped when the fluid level in the target container is nearly full.
With pouring spouts several problems can occur when transferring liquid from a supply container to a target container. Once the supply container is tipped to begin the transfer, liquid tends to surge down the spout, often reaching the spout exit opening before the spout tip is safely inside the target container. If the liquid is flammable or toxic, a dangerous spill can occur at the time liquid is just starting to be transferred. If high temperature sources are nearby, such as with a chain saw or a lawnmower, the spill can become a significant safety hazard at the time the liquid is being transferred.
Conventional spouts connected to a supply container generally do not prevent spillage when the supply container is initially tilted into a target container, nor spillage when the spout is removed from the target container. As the target container becomes full, conventional spouts must be tilted upright rapidly to raise the exit opening of the Spout above the liquid level.
Conventional spouts may have an elongate vent that extends from the supply container into the target container. When the fluid level in the target container reaches the air intake opening in the vent, the flow is stopped. As the liquid rises above the air intake opening a vacuum is created in the supply container which stops the flow of additional liquid. When conventional spouts are lifted above the surface of the liquid in the target container, the vacuum in the supply container ceases and the liquid will resume flowing in the spout.
It can be seen that a need exists for a pouring spout which can be attached to a supply container and placed in a target container with the flow of liquid through the pouring spout initially stopped when the pouring spout is being inserted into the target container. Further, a need exists for a pouring spout that prevents spillage when the pouring spout is being lifted from the target container and tilted to an upright resting position. Further, a need exists for a pouring spout which is self-stopping and self-venting when the pouring spout is engaged with the target container during liquid transfer between the target container and the supply container.